Let The World Burn
by BigBangYingYang62
Summary: HUMANIZED! 12 years have passed since they last met. But now, the reason they were split apart has returned, and this time, he's not alone. They'll kill themselves to kill her if that's what it takes, but is he just as willing to protect her? Thomas/Lady, Toby/Mavis, and other pairings. First M story, so feedback is welcome. Rated for blood, swears, sex, and ultra-violence.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Thomas & Friends in any way... Although owning my childhood hero would be amazing. I guess I'll just settle for this story. My first attempt at something M rated.

* * *

A long loud scream of sheer fear broke the cold calm of the warm August night. A young woman was running away from a back alley. However, as she was pregnant, the only reason she survived was the sheer luck of how her boyfriend protected her. She dare not look back, though she did leave a trail of bloody footprints.

If someone had decided to look back into the alley by following the trail, one would see a horrific sight. A man with a skull busted clean open lay bleeding on the cold pavement. His left arm was also ripped clean off of his torso and thrown against a wall. His stomach was ripped open and there was an obvious lack of liver, for it has burst and bile tainted the blood.

Standing over this young man was someone slightly older, around his mid-20's. Brown hair sat in a mess on his head, and he wore a trench coat over a light brown shirt and jeans that were ripped apart in several places. He wore old worn out army boots on his feet, stained with blood and bile, which only exposed the letters "P.T.". And while his right arm was in perfect condition, his left arm was another story. It was concealed by the coat and had a metallic glint to it, as well as no visible fingers.

This man held up a card with a picture of a diesel. Specifically, a 42 Warship class diesel with a large mechanical claw on it's roof. Written on it in permanent black marker was the number 10. Sporting an evil smirk, this man dropped the card into the spot where the liver had once been, before walking away, grinding his feet with each step to smudge the footprints he made. He spoke to himself quietly in a deep Australian accent.

"The old man's gonna be happy. If this don't bring the old idiot out so we can get the girl, nothing will."

* * *

As the sun rose over the city, a young teenage boy began to awaken, blissfully unaware of what had transpired last night deeper in the city.

He sported pale white skin and bright blue hair, with eyes of an even purer blue. His pajamas were also of blue, but they also sported red stripes.

Rather than do what most teenagers would do and either roll over in bed and go back to sleep or go to change this clothes, this boy looked at three photos on his bedside table.

The first was of the boy himself in his favorite outfit that he wore often and that he would likely change into momentarily. In the photo, sitting with him, were two young girls that only came up to about his stomach region when standing. These girls possessed brown eyes and dark orange hair.

They were barefooted, wearing little dresses that matched their hair color. The girl on the left seemed to be worried over something despite her smile, worry lines forming on her face. The second was considerably more cheerful, smiling much more genuinely than her sister.

In sloppy handwriting at the lower right-hand corner of the photo, there was writing that spelled "Love you Big Brother. Annie and Clarabel." This photo had obviously been taken recently.

The second photo was considerably older, but showed signs of being well cared for. In the photo, the boy stood with several other boys.

The first of these was a slightly taller boy who also favored blue, though he also wore a black bag on his back and wore glasses.

The second was boy with green hair and clothes. He looked rather sickly and was one of the two tallest boys.

The other tall boy was the third of the blue trio. He seemed to have a lot of pride in his face, despite his cheerful smile.

A boy slightly taller than the blue boy with glasses was dressed in all red, looking more in a hand mirror vainly than looking into the camera.

A second boy in green was slightly shorter than the boy who owned the photo. He had a cheeky smile and an arm around the boy in blue.

The last of the boys was dressed in all brown. Although his hair was brown as well, it was graying. A golden bell hung from a string around his neck.

These boys, not including the owner of the photo, in order of mentioning, were Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, and Toby.

The third and final photo was the oldest photo, crumbled and without a frame. The boy was easier just finishing his toddler years, standing next a girl his age. Sparkling gold hair down her pale skin resting on her shoulders. Barefoot in only a maroon dress. Two men stood behind each child. The first was a man dressed as a train conductor, whistle around neck and hat on. The second was a slightly older man dressed in a jacket made from deer skin.

"Those days were so simple... Then they were ruined..."

A knock at the door tore the boy from his thoughts.

"Thomas, hurry up! You'll be late for school!"

The boy named Thomas chuckled. For once, he had traded roles with his sister.

"Go back to sleep, Annie! Maybe sleeping will help get rid of the worry lines", called Thomas affectionately.

* * *

"Um, Burnett, what are we doing back here?"

Burnett turned to his little charge and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Because Mr. C says things are safe now. And besides, Lily convinced me to come for a visit", he explained.

Burnett also hastily added, "Besides, I thought you might want to see Thomas again."

The girl perked up at this happily. Finally, a chance to go to school with her old friend again. She just hoped that Mr. Conductor was right about things being safe, or she and Thomas would only be reunited in the next life.

* * *

And done. Since this is my first rated M story and my first humanized Thomas fic, leave as much positive feedback as you can. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Thomas & Friends in any way... Although owning my childhood hero would be amazing. I guess I'll just settle for this story. My first attempt at something M rated.

* * *

"Thomas? What are you doing?"

The boy in blue turned to his guardian from Shining Time and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't understand, Mr. Conductor. Isn't it the first day of school?"

The aging man turned on the TV and the news report answered Thomas's question. "Recently, a wave of gruesome murders has swept through the city. Today, 19 year old Todd Richardson was found dead in an alley way 2 miles away from Sodor High School. Though we are not permitted to show to body in case younger viewers are present, we are permitted to show what is literally a calling card."

Oddly, Thomas thought he noticed something... Familiar about the image that appeared on the screen.

"A card with a photo of a BR Class 42 Warship diesel with a claw on the roof and the number 10 written in permanent marker. Aptly, the authorities are calling this wave of murders, the Diesel 10 murders. Sodor High principal, Sir Topham Hatt, made the following statement."

Mr. Conductor almost smiled at the sight of his old friend appearing on TV, but circumstances prevented him from doing so, as the Fat Controller's words reminded him.

"The school will be closed until this dangerous murder wave has been quelled. If it truly did happen as close to our school as reported, it is not unthinkable to believe that the children that would be attending our school are also at risk."

Thomas clenched his fists as Mr. Conductor turned off the television.

"That psycho is still on the streets?! Damn it all!"

Mr. Conductor spoke sternly to Thomas. "Don't go doing anything reckless like when you were 6", he said sternly. "This time, you've got Annie and Clarabel to worry about. I'm not letting you leave this house unless someone can stay to watch them and you have someone with you at all times."

"I don't think that'll be TOO much of a problem", chimed in a weary voice.

Thomas and Mr. Conductor turned to see a face they were still getting used to seeing around the house.

In brown pajamas with graying brown hair and a bell around his neck, stood frail but strong-willed Toby. His parents, tragically enough, had also fallen prey to the mysterious man known as "Diesel 10" about a month ago, so he had been staying with Thomas ever since. But Toby's words didn't exactly soothe Mr. Conductor.

"Don't think I'm letting you out that door with Thomas", he said finally. "Your calcium deficiency worries me enough. I don't need to worry about you doing something reckless with your parent's murderer out there."

Toby tilted his head slightly. He thought for sure Mr. Conductor would have known him to be above revenge after 10 years ago.

"I was referring to how I could keep an eye on Annie and Clarabel while Thomas is with you."

Mr. Conductor let out a sigh of relief as a response. Clearly, he was glad Toby decided to be specific.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the conductor and his charges, a certain blonde haired girl and HER guardian were listening to the radio and heard the same news report.

"Perfectly safe, huh?" Her voice was both teasing and sarcastic.

The old man turned to look at her. "Watch your tone with me, Missy", he said sternly. "Looks like things changed last night. I'll pull over once we see a gas station and use my car phone to see if we can still go."

The girl's eyes widened in surprised at this.

"You mean we may still do this? But we BOTH know who that is out there and who he works for, Burnett!"

Burnett pulled over out of traffic's way, hands shaking on the wheel. He was clearly nervous about the whole thing and his face paled as his mind filled with all the negative outcomes that could result from being so careless.

"I know, Lady", he finally said after two minutes of silence. "But if we live in fear forever, then he'll still win. We have to do this. To show that if he confronts us, we are not afraid. And that things won't go how they did 10 years ago."

Lady's eyes narrowed at the thought of that time. She nearly lost Thomas and Toby. She wouldn't let that happen a second time. But she was torn from her thoughts when someone collapsed a mere three yards away from the truck.

"Oh God! Burnett, look!"

Lady's shouting was unnecessary. Burnett had already left the truck and run to the body, Lady trailing shortly after.

The person who collapsed was a girl around Lady's age. Her hair was pitch black, but blonde highlights were present as well. Her skin seemed pale and she was obviously suffering from malnutrition. Her lack of clothes exposing every inch of her bony body was proof enough.

"Lady, you just got your learner's permit. Take the wheel while I stay with her in the back of the truck. We'll take her over to Thomas's place and call a doctor there."

Lady didn't need to be told twice. She jumped in the driver's seat without any hesitation, with Burnett laying the girl in the back of the truck.

As Lady started to drive, Burnett noticed this girl holding a note in her hand. When he took it to look at it, the note was terribly smudged. Only five words were legible, obviously due to tears.

"To my loving daughter, Mavis."

* * *

"Saw the morning news. You did good, kid."

The young man plopped down on the couch to look at the older, more rugged man in an arm chair.

"I personally thought I should have done worse", he confessed in a New Jersey accent. "Maybe have some fun with his girl. But whatever. Did you get me those fake I.D.s?"

The only man complied and tossed three driver's licenses. One had the name "Abram Boris", with the citizenship as Russian.

The second read "Muhammad Williams", with Australian being marked as the citizenship.

And while the third name was obvious Japanese to hide his identity, the citizenship was marked as American. Because this one was the man's primary ID. Dizeruten. Diesel 10.

"Puffball won't see ya coming this time, old man", he spoke, this time as an Australian. "Especially not with me here, this time."

* * *

Mr. Conductor heard his phone going off with it's usual bell flower ringtone. As he sat down in his work clothes, he picked up the phone and sounded exhausted.

"Hello?" However, at the sound of who it was, he perked up instantly. "Oh, it's you!"

Toby was taking his pills while Thomas was playing Portal 2 through Xbox Live with Percy. As such, neither of them could afford to pay attention.

"Oh... I understand... No, it's still on if you're alright with it. Please come right over! See you then."

* * *

I personally find this chapter dry, but let me know what you think. After another 2 reviews, I may start work on the next chapter. And I may include another murder and some insight as to what this incident 10 years ago was if I get more than two more. See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine. Sorry for the long wait. Hope this makes up for it.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _

Thomas ignored the knock at the door. He was invested in finishing the co-op campaign of Portal 2 with Percy. He had no clue when school would open back up, but knew he'd be bombarded with school work the moment it did. He wanted to enjoy a moment of peace for one.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. _

"Thomas", asked Mr. Conductor curiously. "Aren't you gonna get that?"

Thomas sighed, suspecting it was either Billy or Stacy at the door and wondering exactly why Mr. Conductor didn't just get the door for his friends, and spoke in a slightly annoyed tone into his head set.

"Percy, hold on. I'll be right back."

The blue boy took the headset off, set down the controller as he stepped over to the door, the knocking growing louder.

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._**

Thomas let out a groan as he called out, "Don't knock the door down. I'm coming."

Toby walked into the room just in time to see Thomas open the door, though dropped his bowl of Cocoa Puffs in perfect unison with Thomas's jaw at the sight of the person standing in the doorway in place of the expected Billy and/or Stacy.

There was a long and light silence with the only sound being Mr. Conductor patiently tapping his foot. However, the silence was quickly broken by a deep chuckle and a soothing deep voice saying, "So are we going to have to stay out here with nothing but the car to sleep in or are you going to invite us in?"

Thomas snapped out of it by shaking his head and smiled with a nod. "Of course, Mr. Stone. Come right in."

Burnett complied and stepped in, pausing only to whisper something into Mr. Conductor's ear and ruffle Toby's hair.

Thomas began to ask, "So Mr. Stone, where's La-?", but a pair of soft and small hand covering his eyes teasingly cut him off.

"Right here", said the soft voice of a girl Thomas and Toby knew too well. "It's been a while."

Thomas let out a laugh as he turned around pulled the girl with golden hair into a tight hug that Toby ran over to be a part of. "Lady!" They cried happily in unison. The last time the three of them were together, a certain someone ruined everything. And though they didn't say or show it, that day was weighing heavily on their minds.

* * *

_"Boomer! Leave them out of this! I'm the one you want!" _

_The old and rugged man gave an evil smirk to Burnett. "And why", he began, "Would I do that? Taking all you love dear will be SO much sweeter." _

_As he said that, Boomer dropped Toby to the ground, the sounds of bones breaking echoing across the street. _

_"TOBY!" Lady struggled in this man's grasp, kicking feebly at him and trying to pull herself free. _

_However, the moment Last started struggling, a gunshot rang out, causing Boomer to recoil in pain. _

_"No!" Mr. Conductor seemed purely shocked at the blue boy's options. "Thomas, what are you doing?!" _

_Thomas had tears streaming down his face and the only company of those tears was the pure and fiery rage in his eyes. _

_"LET HER GO NOW!" _

_Boomer gave a smirk and instead jumped off the edge of the cliff he was standing over, still holding Lady. _

_As Lady let out a scream, Thomas jumped off the cliff after them and Toby reached for them both, groaning in pain. _

_"No... Don't..." _

* * *

Meanwhile, in the back of Burnett's truck, a certain black haired girl was stirring.

She let out a groan of pain and uttered only two word.

"Pinchy... Splodge..."

* * *

Sorry. I know it's short, but long chapters are in the works. I promise. I'll update more frequently if I can. See ya.


End file.
